


Yes You Can

by Amaryllis_Stirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Teaches Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Mostly Fluff, a little dirty but no smut, bunker love, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Stirling/pseuds/Amaryllis_Stirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is human and needs to learn how to protect himself with a gun; Dean Teaches him how to use one, but it doesn't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes You Can

Now human, Cas needed to learn how to protect himself against all threats; and he could only be able to achieve that by learning – at the very least – how to use a gun.  
Dean was the one who was appointed to this task; one fresh Sunday night he dragged Cas into the bunker’s shooting range and showed him the way around all sorts of guns. By the third time Cas was able to dismantle and reassemble a gun with perfection – he was a quick learner.  
“Now comes the tricky part” Said Dean, remembering when he first learn how to shoot, back when he was a kid. “I have to teach you how to shoot.”  
Cas’s eyes dropped for a moment. “Shooting kills people” he said with a soft voice after a while.  
“I know buddy.” He sighed. “And I really hope you don’t have to do it, but you really need to know how to defend yourself – guns come in really useful when you need to attack a monster; you really need this for your own protection” Dean explained to his friend.  
Cas nodded and they proceeded to the nearest target. “Now, watch me and then you can try it out yourself.” Cas watched intently as Dean raised his hand, his eyes fixed on the target and blew a shot right into the middle of the head. “You could start by trying to hit the torso, it may be easier to start with.”  
“Okay” he said; and just like that he was facing the target. He was a little nervous – he didn’t want to disappoint Dean. Somewhat rigid, he raised the gun with both hands (trembling a little) and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger: awful miss. Dean laughed a little – not to seem rude, but rather playful.  
“You need to relax, Cas.” He said, “If you’re too tense you’re never gonna get it right. Here, let me help you.”  
Dean walked over to Cas’s back and turned him slightly sideways away from the target. He moved closer as he gently placed one hand on one side of his hips to keep him in place and the other on the hand that was holding the gun, this sent the same electrifying rush Cas felt every time Dean touched him. Dean took Cas’s hand in his and slowly guided it until it is at level with the target. His breath was warm on his neck. “Easy. You need to lift your arm until it is parallel to the ground; that way you can shoot right into the heart.” He said, almost in a whisper. Cas didn’t know why, but this scenario was making his heart pump louder, his forehead to start to bead with sweat and his breathing to grow heavier; it was uncomfortable, but yet, Cas didn’t want it to stop, he was – quite enjoying it actually.  
“Easy there, don’t get nervous.” Dean could definitely feel this tense body slightly shaking, and in his soothing voice (now definitely in a whisper – which was very distracting to Cas) he said as he got even closer; keeping his hands where they were: “Now, let’s centre the target, keep both eyes open.” He moved slowly and now Cas could see how it’s really supposed to be. Dean’s breath was still on Cas – lips less than an inch away from his hot neck – as removed his hand from Cas’s and placed it on the other side of his hips “And, shoot.” Dean finally ordered.  
Cas hesitated a bit, knowing that this would probably end their moment of proximity, and still feeling unsure about the accuracy of his aim, now that Dean’s hand was gone; but eventually, he shot. A loud bang filled the room for a second and then Cas saw a whole right in the middle of the torso, right where he was aiming. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and couldn’t help but smile at his success. He turned slightly to look at Dean, who was still holding him.  
“I did it!” he exclaimed, Dean smiled too. Cas turned so his body was fully facing Dean, but Dean’s hands still didn’t move, sliding stubbornly along Cas’s body as he turned towards the strangely darkened eyes.  
“Yeah, you did” he assured Cas. They stayed where they were, staring at each other’s eyes like the old days, when Cas used to do it until Dean made him stop, arguing it was weird. But this time, Dean wasn’t stopping him, and it didn’t feel weird at all. Cas could feel something different that wasn’t easy to describe as an angel, but now, as a human, he knew exactly what it was. Dean, His smile, his eyes, his proximity – everything! Cas couldn’t take it anymore; he closed the small gap between their lips and that was it. The electrifying feeling he felt was multiplied by a thousand when Dean started kissing him back passionately, giving him a free ride back to heaven. Cas placed his free hand between Dean’s hair, and the one occupied by the gun fell to Dean’s back. Both of them were pulling each other closer and closer until that could be done no more. Dean was kissing him hungrily and Cas could feel the heat rising in his body, all those years of having feelings for Dean but not being able to actually say or do anything had just exploded all at once and him and Dean were enjoying the moment for all those other times they couldn’t.  
They both pulled away, gasping for air from their make-out session. It only took one look from Dean to make Cas understand and follow him into his room, where spent the night.

The next morning Dean woke up to find himself cuddling a naked ex-angel. It was early, so very carefully he managed to disentangle himself from him without waking him, grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and allow Cas to have some more time to sleep.  
He walked into the kitchen to find a fully awake and dressed Sam, smiling at him with too much energy for this time in the morning. “Good morning, sleeping beauty” he said with too much energy.  
“Morning” Dean grunted back, throwing him a bitch face, but too tired to say anything else while he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Are you up for a hunt? I saw a case in the papers today; by the way, how did it go with Cas yesterday, do you think he can use a gun?” Sam asked casually.  
Dean couldn’t help but remember how yesterday had gone: awesome. “Yeah, I think he can shoot fairly straight now, and a hunt sounds like a perfect opportunity to practice his new skills.”  
Sam was about to say something when Cas walked in; he still looked half asleep but well rested and his hair was a mess – not only because of the activities that went down last night, but also because of his disturbed sleep. He was wearing the same t-shirt Dean was wearing the last day, hanging somewhat loose on him – probably the first thing he found; and his boxers.  
“Morning Cas” Dean said, already feeling more awake due to the caffeine in his veins.  
“Oh, there you are” He said back with a smile, barely noticing Sam.  
“Where else would he be?” Asked Sam. Dean could feel his brother’s neurones working; and knowing his brother is smart – and probably already suspected, he figured it wouldn’t take him long to find out exactly how it went last night. He was praying in his mind that Cas would come up with a good explanation to his comment that would make Sam’s suspicion dissipate.  
“He wasn’t in bed when I woke up” Cas said casually.  
Shit! Thought Dean. Well, there’s not going back now. Dean closed his eyes tight and hung his head while collecting his thoughts.  
Sam’s neurones were firing with signals, they could almost see the smoke coming out of his head: he’s figured it out. His expression quickly changed from one of curiosity and mild confusion into one of pure clarity. “Dude, no way!” he exclaimed looking at Dean with wide eyes.  
Dean looked up at his brother, a bit flushed now. “Yeah…” he paused. “Me and Cas… We’ve got… a thing going on” he said, choosing his words closely. He looked over to Cas; seeing him again made him remember last night, both shared a smile and a sweet look.  
Sam scoffed “yeah, I can see that.” He jumped off his chair and just like that he pulled out his phone and started to walk off.  
“Hey, where’re you going?” Dean called after him.  
“Gotta call Charlie!” He said as he ran off with a grin on his face like a giant puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it! Feel free to leave any comments on anything (praise, criticism, suggestions, corrections...). Love you! ;*
> 
> P.s.  
> I did get inspiration from a scene from Torchwood (the Doctor Who spin-off, season 1), but I changed it quite a bit and the ending is all mine.


End file.
